1. Field of the Invention
The present invention produces crystalline salts of a known 19-norsteroid which are useful as antiprogestational agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication WO97/41145 of PCT/US97/07373 patent application discloses 11β-(4-substitued)phenyl-21-substituted-19-norprogesterone derivatives useful as antiprogestational agents and processes to prepare these compounds. More specifically, International Publication WO97/41145 discloses 17α-acetoxy-21-methoxy-11β-(4-,N,N-dimethylaminophenyl)-19-norpregna-4,9-diene-3,20-dione, see Example IX, Step 10, compound 38. The 11β-(4-substitued)phenyl-21-substituted-19-norprogesterone derivatives are amorphous solids and difficult to work with. The compounds of the present invention are crystalline solids which are much easier to work with for pharmaceutical compounding purposes.
International Publication WO01/74840 of PCT/US01/08681 patent application discloses additional 11β-(4-substitued)phenyl-21-substituted-19-norprotesterone derivatives with the same utility as set forth in International Publication WO97/41145.